This invention relates generally to pillows and, more particularly, to pillows which reduce wrinkles on a person""s face while resting on the pillow.
Despite a plurality of skin care products, when a person sleeps on their side and rests their head on a pillow, the pillow may accelerate facial wrinkling especially in the delicate skin areas surrounding the eyes, cheeks, and nose. Known pillows apply a uniform amount of support across the pillow. Pillow designs typically include a pliable body which includes foam, air, fluids, rubber, or feathers and which is symmetrical to provide a pre-selected amount of support uniformly across the body of the pillow. As a result, when a person sleeps on their side, the pillow simultaneously supports the person""s face and head. The resulting pressure induced on the person""s face may create stress lines or creases which over time may accelerate the person""s facial wrinkling.
In an exemplary embodiment, a pillow supports a person""s head while the person sleeps on their side, without inducing any pressure to a person""s face resting on the pillow. The pillow includes a body including a first body portion and a second body portion extending from the first body portion. The first body portion is substantially rectangular-shaped and provides a base for the substantially T-shaped second body portion. The second body portion includes a plurality of recesses extending from the sides of the pillow towards a lower section of the second body portion.
Each recess permits a person to sleep on their side with their head supported by an upper section of the second body portion while their face is suspended above the recess. Because the person""s face is not supported by the pillow, facial wrinkling is reduced while the person is asleep. Accordingly, a pillow is provided which comfortably supports a person""s head while they sleep and does not accelerate facial wrinkling.